


Tomorrow

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [43]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tomorrow

* * *

Thor made sure to shower and trim his beard before he made his way to the hospital, eager to see you and Heimdall. His sleep was restless, and he knew that you had likely fared the same. He took a deep breath before walking back into the hospital. He found you sitting on the bed with Heimdall in your lap, facing Tony. He was playing peek-a-boo with the infant, distracting him while a nurse checked on him.

Thor smiled, grateful. He winced as they prodded his son however, only wanting people he completely trusted to do that. “I see that he is in better spirits.” Thor said gently as he walked in, causing Heimdall to lose interest in his game with Tony.

“Ahh!” Heimdall squealed, lifting his arms for Thor. Your eyes went to Thor, seeing him light up at Heimdall’s excitement. “AHHHH!” He made grabby hands.

Thor lifted him a little as he sat, tickling his sides. “How’s my tiny God?”

The nurse smiled as she finished writing what she needed. “He seems to be doing well, much better than when he was admitted.”

“When can he go home?” Tony asked.

“Maybe tomorrow?” She nodded. “If he does well today, that can happen.”

You looked hopeful at that, leaning over and kissing your son’s head. “Soon, baby boy.”

Heimdall looked at you excitedly. “Ahh”

Thor chuckled lightly, kissing you. “How are you faring?”

You shrugged softly. “As best as one could be I guess.” You glanced down.

Tony had gotten off the bed by now. “I guess I will go check with Bruce.”

“Thank you for staying.” You told him with a smile. “You know Heimdall enjoyed you being here.”

Tony looked at you and nodded, giving a light smile as he walked out. “Banner took blood from myself and the Captain yesterday. He was still working late into the night.”

You nodded, listening intently as he explained. “Hopefully…” You just said softly, watching Heimdall rub at his beard.

“We owe Banner a great thanks, little one.”

“I know.” You said softly.

Thor shook his head. “Were it not for him, we would be in Asgard.” He watched to see if you caught on.

You blinked then looked down and nodded. “True.” Your eyes watered once again. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to be sorry.” He assured you, pulling you close the best that he could with the squirming boy in his arms.

You just sniffled and rubbed your son’s leg softy. Had Thor fallen for someone from his home, he wouldn’t be going through this. While you wouldn’t trade your son for anything, you’d give anything to take his place.”I’m sorry I’m not Asgardian.” You whispered, feeling as if were your fault he was sick, it was the mortal in him after all.

Thor stiffened and made you look at him. “Don’t be.” He said firmly. “You are the love of my life and we will fight this.” He pecked your lips softly.

Kissing him back, you nodded. “I-I think I want to postpone the wedding. How can we celebrate and be happy when our son is fighting this?”

He nodded. “I agree.” He sighed, watching you for a moment. “How about you try to rest more?”

“I’m afraid to close my eyes and miss all the smiles and giggles, just to wake up to him crying.” You admitted.

“I understand. How about you lay with him then?”

“What about you?” You looked up at him.

“I do not fit on the bed.” He cracked a smile.

You chuckled. “It’s a make shift crib. I barely fit!” You pointed out.

He smiled bigger, happy to hear your amusement. “What do you suggest we do?”

“How about you get some playtime in with him for a bit, and I’ll nap with him after?” You suggested.

He nodded. “Sounds like a great arrangement.”

You pecked his cheek and let out a soft sighed. “I’m sure playing with his mighty Daddy will wear him out.”

Thor smiled at that. “Hopefully.” He began tickling the infant, lifting him in the air.

Sitting in the corner chair, you watched them lovingly, randomly snapping pictures. Your mind was racing as you played on your phone, texting Tony. Hope you’re getting some rest.

Your eyes traveled back to Thor and Heimdall, grateful that Thor wasn’t blaming your blood for this, even though you were probably beating yourself up enough for the both of you. Shifting, you got comfortable. “So, Tony is going to make it so we don’t have to bring him here for treatments.”

“That is nice to hear, I do not trust many people working on our son.” Thor nodded. “I assume we will spend time in the tower?”

“Yeah, but I told him I’d like to spend time at home, too. I think the fresh air will be good for Heimdall.” You told him. “I’m not looking forward to the tension, though. Even with us more worried about him, it’s not like the awkwardness of the breakup between me and Steve is gone.”

“I hope he can put away the differences for Heimdall’s sake.” He sighed. “I am trying to.”

You smiled gently. “And I’m sure that the first mission that comes up will help push them down.”

  
Thor nodded, letting Heimdall play with his hair.

* * *

Soon, it was lunch time, and you simply picked at your lunch, not that hungry.  

Without having to look at you, Thor knew. “Please eat little one.”

“I’m just not hungry, that’s all.”

“Neither am I, but we will be of no use if we do not eat.” He spoke softly.

You groaned, and nodded. “I know. I promise I will later.” You mumbled.

Thor sighed. “The Captain will be bringing dinner with him this evening.”

You just nodded, leaning back to shut your eyes for a minute. You wanted to bring your son home, home to his puppy, to fresh air, and away from all this. Now he would be stuck in a hospital like conditions, even at the tower. It wasn’t fair to him, but you were thankful this didn’t happen when he was in school.

Suddenly your phone vibrated, indicating a skype call from the tower. You moved next to Thor quickly before answering. “Hello?” You answered, pulling the phone away from Heimdall just in time.

“Hey guys. Just checking in.” It was Bruce and he was in his labcoat.

“Hey Bruce. Please tell me you got some rest?” You asked gently.

He gave you a small smile. “Yes, mom.” He chuckled as you stuck your tongue out at him. “I also wanted to update you both.”

Thor squished his face next to yours, listening intently. “Good updates?”

Bruce nodded. “I’ve completely extracted Steve’s serum.” He moved the tablet around so you could see the packet of liquid next to him. “My plan is to mix it with some regular IV fluid. It’s ready whenever you guys are.” He looked at the screen. “If you feel unsafe, I can test it on Clint. He volunteered since he is doesn’t have powers.”

You looked at Thor, biting your lip, and then at Bruce. “Would it work better on me? I share blood with Heimdall, Clint doesn’t.” You asked.

Bruce was surprised that he hadn’t thought of that and frowned. “That’s actually a great idea.”

“Really?” You were surprised that he actually agreed.

He nodded. “It will be more useful than using Clint as a test. I’ll prep the bag for whenever you come.”

You nodded. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. I was going to nap with Heimdall, but this is more important if we can get him better.”

Bruce nodded. “I’ll send Steve early to help Thor, and send a car.” He hung up before you responded, eager to get started.

“Let us hope this has positive results.” Thor noted. “Are you sure you want to do this? It is an experiment, basically.”

You looked at Heimdall. “Anything for him.”

Thor nodded. “You will have the Captain’s blood in you now.” He was unsure how he felt about that.

“Well, just the serum.” You assured. “Bruce separated it.”

“Do you think you’ll gain anything from it?”

You shrugged. “Only time will tell.” Any of your concerns went out the window, if this saved your son, you’d do it.

* * *

Bruce checked on Steve who was sitting and chatting with Bucky. “I’m gonna need you to go to the hospital early, I’m going to be testing Y/N.”

He stood quickly. “Is she okay?” Steve asked, worried.

Bruce nodded. “You know how I was going to test Clint? She had the idea to test it on her, since Heimdall has her blood type and all that.”

“Will that be safe?” Steve asked, furrowing his brows. “Will it change her like it changed me?”

Bruce shook his head. “The change should not be that drastic. My plan is to give her a small cut on her shoulder or arm and see how much it takes to heal.” He looked at him, tilting his head. “And it’s completely safe.”

He nodded. “Keep me updated.”

Bruce nodded. “No fighting with Thor.” He reminded him gently before going back to the lab.

Sighing, he looked at Bucky. “I hope this works.”

Bucky nodded, also sighing. “Me too pal.” He sent off his friend with a pat on the back.

* * *

You gently hugged Heimdall and Thor before leaving, spotting one of Tony’s drivers and instantly rushing over. You slid in the back, eager to get started.

Once you were up in the lab with Bruce, you were surprised that you didn’t feel an ounce of nerves.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me giving you a small nick?” Bruce asked, holding a scalpel.

You gave him a small smile. “I’m sure. I’ve gone through surgery for that kid, a nick is nothing.”  

Bruce nodded, pulling your shirt down slightly from your shoulder before giving you a small gash. He proceeded to insert and IV within your arm and started the small drip bag, watching intently. “Let me know if you feel anything…”

When he gave you the small nick, you hissed lightly, and then watched him do his work. “I will.”

Bruce wrote down notes as he watched the bag slowly empty. He noticed when you glanced at the nick, that it had begun to heal. He had watched Steve and Bucky heal, and while they healed much faster, it was still a success. You looked up at him, hope in his eyes. “Impressive.” He noted.

Once the bag was completely done, he turned it off. “Well first test is complete, and it is up to you what we do next.” He looked at you, then rubbed where the nick was, feeling soft new skin.

“I think I’ll go relax and hop in the shower before heading back to the hospital.” You chuckled lightly.

Bruce nodded. “Before you leave, check in. I might have another test or two.” He carefully undid your IV.

“Of course.” You agreed quickly.

He got back to work once you exited the lab, informing JARVIS to pass the information along to Tony.

You went to Nat’s room, knocking on the door in hopes of using her shower, and maybe getting a little girl time in.

Clint answered the door, grinning cheekily as you raised your eyebrows. “Hey!”

“Uh, since you’re clearly…here….can I use your shower? I was gonna ask to use Nat’s, but, ya know…” You rambled.

He chuckled. “Yeah sure. It’s all clean don’t worry.” He smiled. “I’ll tell Nat you’re here, she’s napping.” He winked.

“Thanks, Clint.” You gave him a wave before turning and walking off. You’d have to tease her later. You smiled to yourself, happy for your friend before taking some moments to yourself.

* * *

Tony stood by Bruce as he explained everything. “I know it was just a nick, and that a disease is much bigger than that, but Heimdall is also a lot smaller, so it’ll be more concentrated.” Bruce explained.

“It was a positive result, that’s what’s important.” He noted. “And it doesn’t react badly to Thor’s blood?”

Bruce showed him the mixed blood in a beaker, swirling it. “If anything, it enhances Thor’s blood, which didn’t seem possible.”

Tony’s eyebrow went up at that. “Wow.” He breathed, surprised. “This is great.” He tried not to get his hopes up too much, but it did look promising.

“I’m going to ask her when she wants to start this type of treatment when she comes back…” Bruce nodded.

Tony didn’t know you were still here, his heart racing as he stood up straighter. “She didn’t go straight back to the hospital?”

He shook his head. “No, said she was gonna shower and relax.”

Tony did his best not to show his excitement and nodded. “Well, keep me updated.” He walked away at that, not noticing his friend shake his head with a smile. He wondered which shower you’d be using, as he doubted you’d use your old room and bathroom. His mind went to Nat, then shook his head as he remembered Barton going there last night.

“Mr. Stark is searching for you Miss.” JARVIS alerted you as you exited the shower. “Shall I inform him that you don’t wish to be disturbed?”

You grabbed a towel and sighed. “Tell him I’ll meet him in the kitchen in a few minutes.” You got redressed and sat on the bed a while to relax your breathing before walking down to the kitchen.

Tony looked up when he heard you and smiled. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

You smiled a little. “Better now that you guys are hard at work.” You walked up to him and offered a hug.

He eagerly accepted, giving you a light squeeze. “Bruce told me the results of the little test, and even told me it enhances Thor’s blood.”

You lit up, holding on to his arms as you looked up at him. “That’s great news.” You smiled.

“It is!” He agreed. “We might have this kicked soon, and you two can still get married.” Tony noted, a slight pain in his eyes at the mention of it.

Your smile faltered just slightly. “That’s real sweet of you Tony, but we already decided to postpone it.” You cupped his cheek with your hand.

He raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t have it even if things are all good?”

“I don’t think they’d be all good by the time of the wedding.” You shrugged softly. “But we’d discuss it of course.”

“Of course.” He pecked your forehead. “Are you headed back now?”

You bit your lip as you thought. “I had thought of relaxing a little bit so I could relieve Thor when I got back.”

He nodded. “Would you like some company?”

You smiled. “Sure, if you have time.” You took his hand and tugged him. “Can we go to your room though?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He nodded. He grew slightly nervous, though he had no idea why, and just chose to follow you back up to his room. “Did you wanna watch a movie or something?” He asked as you stepped through his doors.

“Maybe you can play some music?” You shimmied on the bed and rested against him as he did the same.

He nodded. “Sure, I can do that.”

You smiled as he instructed JARVIS to do so and rubbed at his middle as he relaxed as well. Putting your head on his shoulder, you relaxed a bit. “How are you feeling? You scared me when you were admitted.”

“Better, I think I was just so scared.” He admitted, tracing patterns on your back. “My top priority was getting you there with Heimdall.”

“Just don’t wear yourself out. I’m still worried about you after the Quinjet attack.” You held him close. “You’ve always meant a lot to me. I’m sorry I was so distant before that.”

His heart warmed at that, pulling you closer. “Don’t be sorry, I deserved it.” He said softly.

You winced at that. “No, you didn’t. I only did it to stop the fights I was having with Steve.”

Tony bit his lip. “I didn’t mean to cause you guys to break up. I hope you know that.”

“I know. I felt it coming before that, though. I obviously wasn’t trusted.” Your voice wavered.

“Hey.” He turned to you, cupping your chin. “It’s not your fault okay? You just love with all your heart, and sometimes people aren’t deserving of that.”

You teared up and shook your head. “He deserves more.”

Tony chuckled. “You would say that.” He brushed your cheek. “It’s you who deserves the world.” He kissed your cheek. “No arguing.” He whispered.

You let out a half chuckle at that. “I just hate all the fighting that happened. At one point he left. No one knew when he’d be back.”” You sighed. “And I was the one not trusted.”

He nodded in understanding, knowing you had to get this out. “He may have loved you sweetheart, and I’m sorry he left you like that. But he’s stubborn like that, no matter how many times I assured him there was nothing goin on.”

“I don’t think he cared. He blew up the day he got back. I think nothing short of moving out of the house and never saying your name again would have made him happy.” You shrugged, pulling your knees to your chest.  

Tony felt for you, sad that you had gone through so much. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault more than anyone’s.” He looked away.

You shook your head. “No, it’s mine.” You sighed. “I’m the common element to when people are fighting lately.” You shrugged. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring you down.” Sliding from his bed, you sighed. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“Please don’t go…” He sat up. “I was looking forward to relaxing with you.”

“I don’t want to bring you down.” You told him. “I don’t want to stress you out.”

“You’re not, just lay with me.” He held out his hand, looking at you softly.

Wiping your cheek, you nodded and got back into bed. You hummed as he pulled you closer, so you nuzzled in his neck and wrapped an arm around his middle. He kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry.” You told him softly.

“Don’t be.” He rubbed at the soft skin near your hip, finally turning on some of his music that you liked to listen to.

Closing your eyes, you let yourself drift off.

Tony held you as you rested, shifting a little to get comfortable himself and surprisingly he felt himself drift off as well.

* * *

Heimdall was sleeping when Steve got to the hospital, lying contently on Thor’s chest. Steve waved silently to Thor before setting the food he had brought down. “Any news of the tests?” Thor asked quietly, hoping for good news.

“Bruce says it’s looking good.” Steve nodded. “He said he would call with updates as soon as he could.”

Thor smiled at that. “I think her being able to help makes her feel less out of control with this.” he noted.

Steve nodded. “True, I think so too. Bruce is positive about the results.”

His eyes traveled to his sleeping son, who’s small hand had a grip on his hair. “I am confident that he’ll be okay. Yet, I am still utterly terrified.”

Steve sat on the chair besides him and nodded. “I understand. I’m so glad we have Bruce.”

“When he wakes, I am sure he will be eager to see you.” Thor smiled softly at him.

He smiled back, shrugging. “I hope so at least.”

“He will.” Thor reiterated.

* * *

When Tony woke a short time later, he chuckled as you were half laying on him, figuring you were probably used to climbing on Thor.

Feeling his chest move, you shifted and stretched.

Tony watched you, smiling widely as you looked cute. When you felt eyes on you, you cracked your eyes and blushed, choosing to bury your face in the pillow.

He chuckled. “You don’t have to hide from me sweetheart.”

You groaned lightly. “Shuddup.” You chuckled.

He just smiled and rubbed at your back gently.

Letting out a sigh, you hit him with the pillow and sat up. “I should get up and get back anyway.” You ran your hand through your hair.

He nodded silently, staying laid down.

“Why don’t you come with and see him for a few?” You glanced at him.

He brightened. “Yeah, if you’re sure.” He smiled.

“I’m sure. You and Bruce are doing a lot for the tiny God, and he clearly enjoys having your facial hair around.” You teased.

Tony chuckled and sat up. “It’s always the facial hair. You’d be sad if it was gone.” He reached and tickled your side.

You laughed. “I would.” You helped him get off the bed and held him up straight. “No getting admitted this time, either.” You teased him.

He smirked. “As long as we take the elevators.” He kissed your forehead.

“Deal.” You smiled back at him. “Now let’s go see Heimdall.” You took his hand without thinking about it and walked with him down to the cars.

Tony glanced at your hands and smiled softly, enjoying the feeling. He squeezed your hand gently when you both slipped in a car, slipping on his sunglasses.


End file.
